Kateryn Wyllinds
Mother Kateryn Wyllinds is a regular within the halls of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. She works with the Clergy of the Holy Light as an ordained priestess, as well as a prioress with the Council of Bishops. =Appearance= ---- Kateryn is young, estimated to be late teens, with a scrawny body type and stray strands of hair that refuse to follow the rules. She is, in a word, petite, and while certainly not born with unseemly features, the girl could never honestly be considered beautiful. It has been noted by characters in-game, however, that she has alluring eyes. They are best compared to fresh honey. Dark skin makes her easy to pick out in a crowd -- unless she is drowned out by those who are not vertically challenged. As a worgen, it is difficult to say. Kateryn goes out of her way not to say what she is, and it is rare for anyone to catch her with claws and fur. Youth Kateryn Wyllinds was born to Orna and Roger Wyllinds on the southern shore of Gilneas, younger sibling to Mikael Wyllinds born six years prior. Orna and Roger worked a respectable bake shop, supplying the surrounding township with fresh bread and pastries, a skill passed on to both the children. Kate was (and still is) incredibly close to Mikael. Living on the shore they had access to the fresh sea waters and cliffs, and many an adventure was had, not all of them recalled to their parents. The Wall Falls Living on the southern shore, Kate was one of the last Gilneans to receive the worgen bite. Anything that occurred between then and the awakening draft Kateryn swears she cannot recall, but the priestess never was the best of liars... She was returned to cognizance only days before the Undead arrived, sinking the southern shore of Gilneas, and her home. And it was not until the Howling Oak did she discover that her brother and parents had, miraculously, survived as well. =Arrival to Stormwind= ---- Clergy of the Holy Light After arriving first in Darnassus, Kateryn and her brother traveled to Stormwind, both preferring the company of humans instead of their counterparts for various reasons. Her parents travel the world, secure that Mikael is with their younger daughter. She is quickly recruited into the Clergy of the Holy Light, where she rose to the status of Priestess, and now serves as a Prior on the Council of Bishops. Courtship, Marriage, Annulment, Oh My! It was within her first few weeks that she ran into (or rather, fell into) one Tenevus Stromheart, then Grandmaster of the Paladins of the Clergy of the Holy Light. He was kind, righteous, and patient, and Kateryn found herself thinking of no other man but he. Their courtship was admittedly shorter than she had expected, but she felt nothing but joy when he proposed behind the Cathedral. They were married within the hallowed halls of Stromgarde, officiated by then Bishop of Stormwind Johannes Moorwhelp. The baker's daughter rose to Duchess of Rockvale in a roar of applause. At first, she struggled to assume such duties, recall noble traditions, and the political intrigues that would follow, but she found Tenevus to be a rock of support, of faith that she had the strength to rise to the occasion. Cade Stromheart was born May 14th, in the year (2014), to the overjoyed pair! He had had a twin in the womb, but due to the irresponsible, unnecessary actions of those around her, the second child was lost. Kateryn and Tenevus both grieved, but took solace in the strength of their son. It should be noted that Kateryn did, at the time, carry on an unusual friendship with Lord Erich Manstein, a well-known adversary to Tenevus, who consistently warned Kateryn to stay away. However, Kateryn saw Erich Manstein for more than just his deeds and mistakes, and continued to speak to him in hopes of offering him salvation. Near the end of the Winter season, (2015), Kateryn Wyllinds conceived again with Tenevus, although the pregnancy would not be discovered until nearly three months had passed, in the middle of the Crusade of Shattrath, which she left early for the sake of her child's health. To note, Tenevus Stromheart is a strong-willed individual, not one to censor his opinion until he has had his say. This often rubbed many other church officials the wrong way, which would put Kate in an uncomfortable position. Despite her pleads that he try and curb this behavior, Tenevus remained stalwart in his actions. Kate was often left to apologize in his wake without undermining his points of view. After all, he was still blessed by the Light. However, matters came to a head when Kateryn's name was brought forth for consideration by the Council of Bishops as a prioress. Many on the council voiced their concerns that Kateryn was in line with Tenevus' beliefs, the chief amongst them claiming that the current Archbishop, Alonsus Secundus, was corrupt and malicious, and by extension so was the Council. Kateryn defended him to her unease, and was thusly scolded for the response. Despite this, she was successfully voted onto the council, which prompted Tenevus to openly and loudly comment about the Council finally making a proper decision. Again, despite her pleads with him, he did not cease the commentary. Kateryn would later be seen pleading with Erich Manstein in regards to his actions during the same meeting, to which Tenevus had responded with outrage, blasting the Council. Tenevus saw his wife with his enemy, and drew his sword to duel the man. Kateryn was forced to decide, the same day she was accused of following Tenevus' beliefs, whom she would stand with. Kateryn stood with the Church, and Tenevus left her there, as Erich Manstein had refused the challenge. Days passed, and the relationship between them continued to strain. Tenevus' beliefs of corruption within the Church, within the Council, within the Archbishop grew more fervent, and Kateryn could not subscribe to them, despite the love she still felt for him. This stress has done nothing for her health, or the child's. It is in this weakened, hesitant state that the unthinkable occurs: Tenevus Stromheart disintegrated the Archbishop's staff in the Cathedral by means of arcane magic. Such heresy overwhelmed her heart, and she was whisked away by good samaritans nearby before she could witness the ensuing insanity, the mobs that came to defend on both sides, and howls for justice. She awoke in the care of Asuryan Caernough, visited frequently by Erich Manstein. Until her health recovered, Kateryn remained in the walls of Blackmarsh with her son, whom she had summoned just before her energy had failed her. Once she was strong enough, she returned to hear of Tenevus Stromheart's excommunication from the Light, although she never received the official document detailing the action. This, coupled with many other circumstances, and the fear of her children's souls, prompted the priestess to seek out counsel. The counsel was the same: it is time to end the marriage. Before she agreed, however, she attempted one last conversation with her husband. They met in Northshire nearly a month after the heresy was committed. Not once did she have to ask if his beliefs had changed. He denounced, on his own, the Archbishop, the Council, any fools who followed them, and those that had offered her care after his heretical act. Heartbroken, Kateryn told him that the Light could not see this marriage through. Although he did respond with sadness, he followed it up immediately with the laws of Rockvale: If she denounced his titles and his name, then she too lost the privilege of parenting Cade and the little one on the way. Stricken by this, Kateryn still followed through with the annulment, prepared to hide her children away to keep them safe. However, following the annulment's announcement, came the Rockvale Succession and Legitimacy Act. Kateryn's response can be found here. Currently Currently, Kateryn Wyllinds resides within the Halls of Residence beneath the Cathedral in Stormwind, with her son, now named Cade Wyllinds, and another on the way due late Fall, early Winter. Category:Characters Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:House of Strom'varr Category:Human Category:Gilnean